This invention relates to a battery casing for use with an electric equipment such as a video camera or the like.
Some electric equipments are designed to have a battery casing removably attached thereon. The battery casing has positive and negative battery terminal plates exposed for connection to the positive and negative terminal rods provided on the side of the electric equipment. If the battery casing is removed from the electric equipment and carried in a handbag or bag, a metallic necklace, a metallic brooch or other conductive articles carried in the bag would make an electric connection between the positive and negative terminal plates to short the battery contained in the battery casing. The short circuit results in a waste of electric power and a heat generation which may be a cause of a scald and fire.